Sadness or Happiness
by hatsuriin
Summary: Aisha began to have these nightmares... The voice in her nightmares told her that she would die in sadness just like her mother. The voice asked Aisha to find it and it'll be waiting for her. ElswordxAisha. COMPLETE
1. Chapter I: Scared

**Elsword: Rune Slayer  
>Aisha: Elemental Master<br>Rena: Wind Sneaker  
>Raven: Blade Master<br>Eve: Code Empress **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Scared<strong>

Aisha's POV:  
><em><strong>-Nightmare-<strong>__  
>I was alone in the dark. I saw a shadow, a deadly looking one. I was extremely scared. I wanted to run but can't. I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but can't. I wanted to let someone know I am alone in the darkness. I wanted to cry… wait if I cry I won't be the 'Aisha' that everyone knows well. I'll be a… NOTHING. I am brave, strong, and vicious magician. I was once a full mage, before that red looking ring sucked my power in it and disappeared. I'm stronger than anyone else I know so far. Struggle or not, I'll live! Because I am AISHA!<br>_

_"Are you sure?" a voice said.  
><em>

_"Who's there?" I screamed out.  
><em>

_"Maybe you should die in sadness," it started. "Just like your mother,"  
><em>

_"What do you know about my mother?" I demanded. "Why are you talking to me? Do you know anything about my mother? Did she die in sadness, just like you said?"  
><em>

_"Everything you ask will be answered," the voice said calmly. "Patience… wait until then, right now you will suffer!"  
><em>

_"What for?" I asked.  
><em>

_"Everything…" the voice began to fade._

_Just then, I saw myself tied to strands of cords. It started to run electricity. I try to use my magic but can't. I couldn't even budge. The cords zapped through and shocked me. I was in pain. It hurt so much! I wanted it to stop. STOP I thought. The words in my mind are just like mist that can't be seen or heard. The cord keeps on repeating the same process. IT HURTS! STOP! I WILL DO ANYTHING!  
><em>_**-End-**__  
><em>I woke up gasping for air. I had the same exact dream each and every night. I always wake up and fall asleep again 'til morning, but today it's different. I put on my purple coat. I saw Rena and Eve sleeping. Rena was wearing her hair in a ponytail with a white flower stuck to her hair. Eve was sleeping like a princess. Her bed was finely made by Oberon and Ophelia. I walked out the room. I silently opened the door of Elsword's and Raven's room. I saw Raven sleeping with his sword sticking to the side of his bed, waiting for him to use it against demons and enemies. There was Elsword under his covers. I wonder why he was under the covers. I slowly closed the door and walked out. I ran to the house entrance. I was running freely in the wide open field of the grass. I was thinking of how nice it felt to stay up at night starring up at the moon. I sat on the log, thinking of my nightmare. Suddenly, I heard a foot step heading toward this way. I thought it was just an imagination of mine. I heard another foot step. I pulled out my staff and point at the air.

"Who ever you are come out?" I yelled.

"Just a foot step, you get all grumpy," the voice said.

"Oh, it's you," I said not surprised.

"So… why are you up 3 in the morning?" Elsword asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I said not looking at him.

"'Cause you always sleep 'til 12," he teased.

"Whatever," I said, annoyed.

He took a sit next to me. He looked at me. I was trembling, it must be because of the nightmare. My eyes began to fill up with tear. I try my best not to let it fall out of my eyes, but for some reason it fall out of my eyes brushing down my cheek. Elsword look at me in surprise. He noticed that I was scared.  
>"You know there are times when you are scared," he began. "But there are always times when you are happy. Overcome that fear and make it your happiness."<br>I looked at him, wordlessly. He just turned around. I also turned around and stared at the stars.

"Thanks," I mouthed him.

It was morning. I can't believe that I fell asleep in the field. Especially with HIM! That was sweet of him last night. He comforted me when he noticed that I was s…scared. He was still asleep. I touched his red hair gently. It felt soft. I stroked it. Suddenly, he opened his eyes. He stared at me with the 'what the heck are you doing' expression. I pulled my hand away from his hair. There was a long silence. I was sort of embarrassed. He got up.  
>"Let's get in before they started to think weird thing," he said.<br>I nodded. I wore my coat and followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's a bit short. This is my first FanFic. I will try to make the next one longer a little XD. Please Review!<strong>


	2. Chapter II: Confusion

**I was suppose to update on April 6th but next week I am going on Vacation so I probably won't have time to update it. It's still a bit short. I'm trying as hard as I could to make it longer! Hope you enjoy it... My next update won't be until like the 3rd week of April... C: **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Confusion<strong>

Normal POV:  
><strong>-At a mysterious hideout-<br>** It was extremely dark. Everything seems like a nightmare. A guy dress in black was sitting on a throne.  
>"Aisha…" he started. "Did you find happiness? Guess not. Fighting… how disgraceful. If it's what Sasha wants then she shall get it."<p>

**-Back to where the Elgang are-  
><strong> The Elgang are researching where they are going to head to next. Elsword and Aisha are both researching. Rena's at the back porch training with Raven. Eve was, well, trying to maintenance Oberon, but he keeps on running away, Ophelia was after him by the commands of Eve.  
>"Elsword," Aisha began. "I think we should head to Hamel. I heard that the demons there have El hidden in the dungeon."<br>"Okay," Elsword agreed. "Hey everyone! We are heading to Hamel."  
>Rena and Raven stopped their training. Eve demanded Oberon and Ophelia to stop. They all stopped. Rena, Raven, and Eve went to pack their stuff. With a gesture of Aisha's staff her stuff was packed perfectly, while everyone was still packing Aisha went out to the field again. She loves the field. She lied down on the grass and began to stare up at the clouds. <em>How beautiful<em>she thought. She closed her eyes and began to fell asleep.

**-Aisha's POV-  
><strong> As I began to fall asleep. I had that same exact nightmare again. I was in the darkness again, tied up by strands of cords. I hate this dream more than anything else in the world. I just wish I had the power to erase nightmares.  
>"Let me out of HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.<br>"I am afraid not," the voice said.  
>"Why?" I began. "What do you want to do with me?"<br>"It's an order from your dead mother," it said, calmly.  
>"I know my mother well enough that she wouldn't do such a thing!" I said, desperately.<br>"Are you sure?" it asked. "When's the last time you saw your mother?"  
>"Yes I am sure," I started. "I was about 3 years old when I last saw her."<br>"I see," it stated. "You will die in sadness just like your mother! Before you die, you will suffer."  
>"I don't know why you are doing this, or who you are, but I know well enough when I find a way to seal this nightmare I will do it, even if it's the last thing I'll do!" I yelled.<br>"Do as you wish," it started to fade. "This is not only a dream. I am real. Come and find me, Aisha. I'll be waiting for you!"  
>It faded just as I thought. Who the hell is this voice? It said that it's real and for me to come and find it. I will find out whoever it is! Just then the cords started to run electricity around it, I heard it said "Level: DANGER." Level: DANGER? What does that suppose to mean? Then all of a sudden the cords shocked me. I screamed so loud even the ice on Antarctica can break. <em>So this is 'Level: DANGER'. <em>I thought. I kept on screaming 'til I woke up.

I was, well again, gasping for air. I felt tears down my cheek. I didn't wipe it, I looked up and there I saw Elsword. He was looking at me.  
>"Are you okay?" He asked.<br>I didn't answer. I just looked down and wiped my tear away, quickly. I stand up and walked not looking at him.  
>"Yeah of course I am why wouldn't I be?" I tried to fake a smile, but for some reason tears keeps on running down my eyes. It's so hard trying to fake a smile while I am so scared.<br>"Don't smile if you don't feel like it," he said. "If you do that you are just a stupid idiot."  
><em>Why is he acting so nice? He's always so… annoy, but right now he's being so… not him. <em>I couldn't help it. My tears were running down my cheek. I ran in to his arms and hugged him.  
>"Elsword," I began, still crying. "I feel scared. I wanted to run away from everything. I kept on dreaming about a voice. I have that dream each and every night… I … I…" I tried to speak but all my words turned into tears.<p>

**-Elword's POV-**  
>Aisha was hugging me. She must have felt very scared. She had been acting so weird these days. She had been… crying. It's just so weird. That brat is actually crying! She told me about the voice. She said the voice was talking to her in her dreams and she said the voice was a real person talking to her. And it said to find it. I wanted to help her. She looks like she's suffering. I can tell because I know her well enough that she wouldn't hug me; she would rather die than hugging me.<br>"I will help you find out who that voice is," I told her.  
>She looked at me. I think she smiled a little. She let go off me. Her face was red. I managed to smile a little.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review c: See you soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter III: On the Go

**Review Please C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: On the go…<strong>

Aisha's POV:  
>I was walking down the dry hot desert… we are heading to Hamel that place is full of water, the cool flowing of running water. I wonder why there's a desert between Velder and Hamel. Grail sent us to deliver an ancient orb to Horacio, all above that we need to find the voice, the annoy voice in my dream. I was blanking out as always. Elsword stared at me.<p>

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," I gently smiled back.

"Night is falling," Raven started. "We should be finding a place to stay for the night."

"Yeah, Raven's right," Rena agreed.

"Sun going down at 8:29 P.M. Moon rising at 9:01 P.M." Eve analyzed.

"Elsword?" I asked. "Should we find a place to stay in at night?"

"Eve," Elsword asked. "How long until we get to Hamel?"

"By car: 39 min. By bus: 58 min. By bicycle 1 hour and 43 min. By feet 3 hours and 59 min." Eve said. "Well get there at 1 o'clock sharp."

"It's a long way there." Rena and Raven said. "We should just wait until tomorrow."

"Like eve said we can take the bus," Elsword said.

"Ummm, we are sorta in nowhere," Raven said. "How are we gona find a bus?"

"Needs recharge, stamina running low. Setting mode: Sleep mode." Eve said, as she fell down to the ground. Thankfully Oberon caught her.

"Well, Eve's down." Rena stated. "Elsword we'll have to continue tomorrow. We can't take this much longer."

Elsword nodded. We tried to find a place to sleep in, there was nothing. Suddenly a thought came up to me. _Can't I just, well, use magic to zap up a cabin or something? _That was a terrific idea! I magically appeared my wand to my hand and a book. I flipped through it and ah-ha! I tried to read it but it was written in runes.

"Um, Aisha," Elsword began. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I am looking up a spell to zap out a cabin for us to sleep in or something like that, but all I can find is things written in runes. Can you read it?" I asked.

"Well, I only know a bit, like the elements and stuff for me to use magic on," he said. "I don't really know how to exactly read it, but I'll try any way." He looked at it and went on. "Wait. All these are elemental symbols. That can't be right. I don't think you could zap out a cabin with that. Aisha, are you sure this is the correct spell?"

I nodded.

"Well, all you do is write the runes in the air and use magic on it," Elsword said.

I placed the book in front of me and wrote the runes correctly in the air. And use magic. All of a sudden a black mist appears in front of me and wrote a big black rune across the sky. I looked at Elsword. He was reading it and he looked surprised. Rena and Raven fainted. "Aisha, RUNNNN!" He yelled. I tried to, but my feet were stapled to the ground. I wanted to but can't. The mist suddenly made me fell asleep. I felt like I was being lift into the air, and gone…

* * *

><p><strong>I am extremely sorry for the really late update... it's just that after my vacation. I had a State Test. I had to study ALOT. So now that it's over, I am HAPPY C: ! The next update won't be that long away from today! C: Sorry if the Chapter is a bit short :C I couldn't think of anything else to write about... Trying to write as long as I can C: Review PLZZZZ!<strong>


	4. Chapter IV:Gone or Not?

**Short Chapter! The shortest one yet! Well, remember this is a double update! So there's another Chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Gone or Not?<strong>

Elsword's POV:**  
><strong> "AISHA!" I yelled. She disappeared in nothingness. The sky become normal and clouds fading away. I also fainted. _Why? Why am I so dumb, letting her go like that? She might be in all kind of danger right this moment. What should I do? _Rena and Raven woke up. They shook me.

"Elsword!" they called out. "Wake up!"

I opened my eyes. I look at them.

"Where's Aisha?" Rena asked.

I looked down sadly. "…she's…gone…"

"She's what?" Raven asked in surprise. "You gotta be kidding me, right?"

I look down in disappointment. Then, Rena tapped my back. "We are going to find her, I believe she's not gone she's somewhere out there, we just need hope!" Rena said, smiling. I look up. I nodded. I stood up. _Aisha we are gona find you! _I thought to myself.

"So where are we heading to?" Raven asked.

"We are heading to Hamel, I have a feeling she's there," I replied, pretending that I know she's there.

So… we began to travel, even though it's night…

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please! C:<strong>


	5. Chapter V: Everything there is

******Okay so I have another character for this story! It's Chung! In NA, they don't have Chung yet, so I don't know much about him :C But at least I think I know that Chung is from Hamel. Also in this story. Chung is a Deadly Chaser. Inbox me if you know anything more about Chung. Thanx! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Everything there is…<strong>

Aisha's POV:  
>I opened my eyes. Everything I saw was darkness. <em>Where am I? <em>I thought. I tried to find my staff and I couldn't. I tried to move but can't. Then, my eyes are used to the dark. I could see, but not the details. I saw my arms and legs were tied up. Then, I suddenly noticed. THIS IS … JUST LIKE MY DREAM! I must be dreaming again. Someone wake me up! All of a sudden I felt a slit shock… AHHHH! I screamed.

Finally, I opened my eyes. I was in a blue and white castle. I saw a guy with blond hair, and dressed in blue and white color.

"She's awake," the guy said.

"She is?" a voice from somewhere replied.

"Hey," he started talking to me. "Are you okay?"

"Ummmm…" was all I could say. "W… where am I?"

"We are at a castle in Hamel," he replied. "My name is Chung. What's yours?"

"A…Aisha," I replied. I knew it from the beginning that I was in Hamel. Then, he walked away and closed the door of the room I was in. I stood up. The cloth I am wearing was different then what I had on before. I was wearing blue top and white shorts. I saw my purple outfit I would always wear on the dresser. I walked up to the dresser and took my purple outfit… I don't feel conformable with my hair down and in this outfit. Just when I was about to change into my purple outfit and tie my hair into pigtails. The door opened. I was about to yell, _Elsword! WOULD YOU KNOCK? _Then I realized Elsword's not here. It was Chung.

"Mum… Aisha," he started. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes," I started. "Why am I here? Where is El… my friends?"

"You are here because I saw you lying on the ground in front of the Hamel castle, unconscious. So, I thought I might as well as let you rest in here. And your cloth was ripped, and really messed up," he said, with a smile.

"Oh," I replied. "Is there any way I could get back to where I was before?"

"I don't think it's possible," he said.

"Can I change back to my original cloth?"

"You are in the Hamel castle, you have to dress like a citizen here even though if you aren't. You should at least try to blend in."

"Okay, Can I have a hair tie then?"

"I apologize, but there's no girls living in this castle."

I glared at him. _Are you kidding me? _I walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Just roaming around the town," I replied.

"Okay please return back as soon as possible," he said. "Oh yeah, before you go, here." He handed me a staff, but it wasn't my white and pink one. This one was blue and white, it had pretty textures. "This is a staff made out of the castles remaining material."

"Thanks," I thanked him. Then, I walked out. I walked out of the castle into the town. Where are you guys? I suddenly thought of an awesome spell. _Teleport! _To have an exact location of the place you want to land requires a lot of hard runes. I zapped out a book. "℟ ℘ ↂ ∋ ∌ ∳ ∺ ⊪ ⋱ ❧ 〄 〶 ¿ ¶ ℒ ℑ" This is what the book had printed. I have no idea what that meant. It's just a bunch of random symbols. _URRRRRGGGG! _If Elsword was here, he would be able to read it. Well, I am going to draw this symbol in the air and see what might happen. I am smart, aren't I? So I started, hoping this time there's no giant black hole thingy sucking me inside it, drawing these symbols in the air. It took me quite a while to draw these entire symbols in the air. _Finished! _I add some of my thunder element inside these symbols, to activate it. Then, the symbols disappeared. **WTF?** I spend almost an hour writing these symbols and then they just disappear like that! I was so freaking pissed at it. Then all of a sudden a strong thunder came out of nowhere and zapped me… I fainted (once again, I guess -.-)…

Elsword's POV:  
>So me and my gang had been traveling for days, nonstop meaning no rest. Finally we reached Hamel. I hope Aisha is here.<p>

"Elsword," Rena started. "Where are you going to go first?"

"I guess we need to find a place to sleep," I said. "Okay, you guys should try to contact Vanessa, since she's the one who send us here, and I'll roam around and try to find Aisha."

So, the whole group slit up. I headed to the village, hoping to find that purple dummy. I roamed for about an hour, I still couldn't find her. I walked pass by a small dark alley. There, I saw a girl with purple hair and blue shirt. That girl sure have Aisha's purple hair, but the way she dresses and her style is TOTALLY NOT Aisha's style. So, I walked to that purple haired girl. I remove the hair covering her face. I was shocked. This girl is definitely Aisha. This dumb freak. I picked up the book lying by her. I read a couple of pages. _OMG! She sure is dumb enough to even try this spell. _This spell is an ancient spell, if you cased another spell or element on it, the spell itself makes the other spell or element 1 million times greater than the original spell. I bet she have no idea what the runes even say. She's as dumb as before. Before I knew it, her eyes opened.

"Elsword!" she said in excitement. "Where did you come from?"

I just looked at her. I said nothing. The way she looks is so so so so so different from before. It's like she's a different person.

"Anyways…" she started. "You gotta come to the Hamel castle with me! It's amazing there! And best of all you HAVE to meet, ummm I guess you can call him my friend!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW PLEASE! C:<br>-Thanx, Rin- **


	6. Chapter VI: Past

**Sorry for waiting that long V.V I will try to upload as quick as possible Sorry if it's a bit short and i think the roman rumerals are not the correct for six.. Herez the Character Class Change if you forget:**

_**Elsword: Rune Slayer  
>Aisha: Elemental Master<br>Rena: Wind Sneaker  
>Raven: Blade Master<br>Eve: Code Empress  
>Chung: Deadly Chaser<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter VI: Past<p>

Aisha's POV:

Elsword followed me to meet Chung, my 'friend', well I don't think his actually my friend. When I called him my friend, it is just because I need an excuse to get out of that weird moment. Elsword was just staring at me and he was wordless. So I couldn't come up with anything so I said that. I am still no sure if he's even my friend or not…

"Aisha," Elsword started. "Ummm, I was wondering, ummm, where are we going exactly?"

"What do you mean?" Aisha questioned.

"Do you even know where we are at?"

"Ummm, I guess, err, we are at…"

"Oh my god… you are truly dumb… aren't we going to meet your friend?"

"Yeah, I know that, and—here we are"

I pointed to the castle of Hamel. The guards bowed down to me. One of the guards ran up to me.

"Chung wants to see you, daughter of Sasha," the guard bowed down to me.

When I heard the words 'daughter of Sasha', I was truly shocked. How come the guard knows about my mother? I thought nobody will ever know my mother. I slapped the guard.

"You! Don't you dare call me daughter of Sasha EVER AGAIN! I have a name you know! It's Aisha. CALL ME AISHA INSTEAD OF "DAUGHTER OF SASHA!" I yelled at the guard.

"I am sorry, daug... Aisha," the guard said.

As the guard led us to Chung, I thought of my mother. She was a wonderful magician, but she… she… she hated me. I hated her for that, I never wanted to see her ever again after that. Even though, she was so nice to me before she even hated me, Elsword was by me, I looked up at him. He must be wondering, whose Sasha? Why did I say that? Or something like that. I still wonder why he is so quiet.

Elsword's POV:

What's with all the mother talking? Aisha has been weird since that incident, she's always talking about Sasha or something. I want to ask every question in my head. There must be something wrong with that purple headed dummy. In front of me is a guard and right by me is that dummy. I wonder who that Chung person is. He must some kind of rich people or something… he must be a prince or some kind like that.

"Aisha," I started. "Who are Chung, and Sasha?"

"Elsword," Aisha said, sadly. "Chung is a friend, and Sasha is….. my mother…"

"Your mother?" I said shocked. "What do you mean your mother? I never knew that you have a…. nevermind…"

"It's okay…" Aisha said. "My mother, Sasha, was a talented magician. She also taught me and read magic books to me when I was young. She was the nicest mom I think there will ever be for me, but one day when she came back from work or something like that, she was in a bad mood, she didn't bother saying a word to me. So that day, she didn't say a word to me. I tried to talk to her but it was useless.

'Mother,' I started. 'Ummm, so how's work today? Do you need any help? If you-."

'AISHA!' mother cut in. 'YOU DON'T NEED TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! OR HELP ME! MIND YOUR OWN BISNESS AISHA!'

I head to my room. I had no idea what did wrong. I don't know why mother was so mad at me. I went to bed thinking about that. When I woke up it was about 3 in the morning, there was a bit light by the door. I ran up to it. That's when I overheard my mom talking.

'My child is in there, if you want her take her, if not I'll leave her here and I will be going away. If she ever asks you where I am, tell her that I am going on an errand, and won't come back, also tell her a lie, which is I love her. Don't ever tell her that I hated her. If you do the next time we met I will kill you! Sayonara…'

When I heard that I couldn't believe that my own mother would actually say that. That was when I decided I will gain enough power to defeat her."

I couldn't believe that kind of thing actually happened to her. I know that my sister went missing but I know that she'll never hate me. It doesn't look like that.

Aisha…

* * *

><p><strong>-Please Review- THX... I will upload as soon as possible... C:<strong>


	7. Chapter VII: L

**Hi there!~ It's Rin! Sorry for the wait here's Chapter 7**

**Review Please  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter VII: L-<p>

**Aisha's POV:**

I stared up into the beautiful blue sky. I tried my best not to let my tears drop. The sky may be beautiful but inside might be dark and cruel, just like 'her'. The tears surrounding my eye are about to drop like thunder storm.

"Aisha," the guard started. "Here, this Chung's room."

"Thanks," me and Elsword said at the same exact time.

I knocked on the white pearl door. Then, a blonde hair boy opened the door to greet us. I smiled.

"Hi, Chung," I said. "I'm back!"

"Aisha, ummmm, whose this?"

"This is Elsword, my….. A…."

The moment when I said, my, my face started to turn cherry red. I have no idea what he is to me… I can't possibly call him a 'friend', because he's to, well, immature to be one. _Something PLEASE happen to get me out of this conversation! PLEASE- _

There was a knock on the door, "Chung," one of the maids said. "There's someone on the phone." Chung nodded and walked out the door. He gave me a look saying that he will be right back. I was so relieved that I got out of that convo. We are now in this room together with no one bothering us. Okay I just got out of a bad situation. Now I am in a BIGGER one! I am in the same room as Elsword! My face turned a color redder and brighter than cherry. Elsword looked at me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Ya," I replied. "What made you ask that question?"

"Cuz you look like you've got a very bad sunburn and is about to pass out."

"Oh… that's because when I used that spell a couple of days ago and landed on the ground, and the sun was burning like fire, so, you see…"

"Ya… for some reason I think you are acting differently."

"Differently? Wh…what d… do you mean?"

"I meant like, when we've arrived at Hamel, you've been acting differently. And you weren't as hyper and dumb like you used to be…"

"Hyper and DUMB?"

"Ya…"

"WELL YOU ARE STUPID! HOW IN THE WORLD AM I DUMB? I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF LIVING IN A TENT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT AND I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA OF TELEPORTING TO YOU!"

"Well, that's correct but you FAILED! F-A-I-L-E-D!"

When I was about to start shooting fireballs at him, Chung came back.

"Aisha," he started. "I have to go some where and before I go I want to give you this." Chung handed me something peculiar. It was a pendant with the shape of "L".

"Ummmm, what's this?" I asked.

"This is something special I want to give you. You will find the use of it. I am sure you will. Anyways if you need me I'll be here waiting. So, I must hurry."

Just like that he went.

I took a good look at it. I wander what it might be…

* * *

><p><strong>Review PLEASE!~ Arigotou! (THX)<strong>


	8. Chapter VIII: O Part I

**Here's the next chapter!^^ This fanfic is gona end at Chapter 12 or 13... after this story, i am gona write a RavenxRena fafic so enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: -O- part I<strong>

**Aisha's POV:**  
>We are back at the camp. I sat on top of my bed, looking at the pendant that Chung gave me. Why did Chung gave me something like that? It was truly confusing.<p>

"Aisha," Rena called from the bathroom.

"Ya?"

"It's your turn to take a shower! ~"

"Ummmm, ok."

I walked to the bathroom. I took off my cloth, and untied my hair. I placed the L shape

Pendant on the counter. I walked to the bathtub, and then all of a sudden the pendant shined. I couldn't open my eyes, not one bit. It felt like life have been sucked out of me. I couldn't do anything but scream…. the next thing I saw when I woke up was nothing but darkness. I wasn't undress, instead I was dressed in a cute outfit, like the one I had when I was little. Then I walked up to the mirror, I look exactly like when I was little. I walked to the door. Then, all of a sudden I heard glass breaking, the sound of two people arguing, and fighting. It was my parents. I hated them, even if they gave me anything I wanted, I still will hate them, especially my mother. I couldn't take it anymore. I opened the door, I stomped into the living room.

"STOP!" I demanded. "You two are ALWAYS fighting, and I can't take it anymore. So please stop…" I thought it would work, but….. It was a slap across my face… tears starts raining down my face.

"You shouldn't run in adults' business! So go to your room, NOW!" mother demanded.

I walked back to my room. It felt like I was in my childhood horror days. A faint voice then runs through my head. _Aisha, isn't it horror to you? Don't you want to live in happiness? Oh yeah, that's right! You have lived in fake happiness all along haven't you? _'But! I haven't live in fake happiness! I lived in REAL happiness.' _Oh have you? Is this called REAL happiness? _The faint voice showed a flashback of me and Elsword fighting, and the times when me and Rena had a big fight and didn't talk to each other for weeks, and all those sad moments. _Is it REAL happiness or is it FAKE? _'It's…' I couldn't find an answer to it. _Think then tell me… _The voice faded… and I was back in the bathtub. Elsword opened the door.

"What happened? I heard you scr—" Elsword blushed, then a can of soap hit him on the head.

"PERVERT!" I screamed as loud as I can. "STUPID! DON'T COME IN WHEN A GIRL IS IN HERE!" I shut the door, and locked it.

I get out of the bathtub, dried myself, and got dressed. I opened the door. Today was a really weird day, why did the pendant do that, why did it ask me if I had lived in real or fake happiness? I did, didn't I? I did along with Elsword and them. Even if we fight sometimes I still lived in happiness. I know I did, for sure, no regrets, if I did then why? WHY? I look up at the ceiling as I lied down on the bed.

* * *

><p>It was morning. I woke up, I got dressed in my normal purple outfit. It was weird today, normally Elsword would wake me up by yanking the blanket, and I would always fall off the bed. I walked outside the room, nobody was there. Normally Rena would cook breakfast with NO meat, and Eve would maintenance Oberon, Raven would be outside training, Chung would be in his room sleeping, and Elsword would be bothering me. But today none of that happened.<p>

"AISHA!" Rena ran rushing in.

"Rena, what happened? Why are—"

"There's no time to be chit-chatting! Elsword, he, he's missing!"

The moment I heard that I swear that my heart skipped a bit. How did this happen? Why did Elsword go missing?

* * *

><p><strong>(Last night after Aisha pushed Elsword out of the bath room and got a bruise)<strong>

**Elsword's POV:**

I walked out of the room. Stupid Aisha, screaming like that made me worry. Doesn't she know that? Maybe she saw a ghost or something. She is so stupid!

"Rena," I yelled from the hallway. "I am going out for a walk. I'll be back by midnight."

"Ok, bye," Rena said with a smile.

I opened the door and roamed out into the town. It was really dark. There are weird people. I didn't bother to mess with them. When I winced by, I saw a woman torturing a child. The woman looks as if she was—  
>I ran up to the woman. I pushed the child away. I knew it! It was Chloe! This time she was different. She had an O shape ring around her middle finger.<p>

"Oh, it's you," Chloe started. "Young sword-man, long time no see, do you still remember me?"

I grabbed out my sword, ready to start a fight as soon as possible.

"Don't pretend like you know me so well!" I retorted.

"Smart one, today I am not trying to start a fight. I am just asking you a quick question, and if you don't answer or answer it wrong I will start a fight."

"What question you gona ask?"

"This O shaped ring you see, there's another part to it. Where is it? And by the way it has an L on it. Where is it?"

"What other one?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! I already know that the purple haired magician has it!"  
>"If you want it why don't you go get it yourself, from the purple haired magicians?"<p>

"Because it's an order to get it from you, it's a plan."  
>"Why do you want the L?"<p>

"Because it is a part of a powerful spell and my master wants— CRAP YOU KNOW TO MUCH!"

When she mentioned Aisha, I knew that she was up to something. Chloe starts to attack me. I dodged her attacks and slashed her arm and it was bleeding like hell. I use my most powerful attack, **Storm Blade**. Before I even started it I got knocked out on the back with a stick, I think. There I fainted, I hope that they won't go after Aisha. I will warn her as soon as I gained consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review! Thanx!<br>**


	9. Chapter IX: O Part II

**I am aware of that the previous chapter was a bit Rated M but I rate this T... Trust me that will be the only Chapter that has M in it ^^ Enjoy this chapter. And i apologize for my bad english and grammer  
>Oh by the way here's the class if you forget!<br>**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer  
>Aisha: Elemental Master<br>Rena: Wind Sneaker  
>Raven: Blade Master<br>Chung: Deadly Chaser  
><strong>

**Okay... i just noticed a hillarious thing!~ The last chapter i put Chung that he would be sleeping, and i accidenly forgot that Chung wasnt there anymore weird right? = = anyway if you notice any in here than PM me... Thx  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX –O- Part II<strong>

**Normal POV:**  
>"So what should we do with this fainted brat?" a dark elf, Chloe, asked.<p>

"We should report him to Azuma-sama," another voice answered.

Chloe nodded, and grabbed the fainted boy, Elsword, with magic.

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha's POV:<strong>  
>I stared at Rena with the emotion of emptiness. Elsword, he couldn't be missing. He mustn't! I know him and he's not that weak, and (I can't believe I am saying this ~~) he's not stupid or dumb, even though he act like that.<p>

"He couldn't be missing!" I blurted out.

"Aisha," Rena said. "I know it's hard to understand but—."

"NO!" I retorted. "IT'S NOT HARD TO UNDERSTAND! I KNOW HIM! I KNOW HE'S NOT MISSING, I just know it…"

I opened the door and dashed out. For some reason tears trimmed down my face. Elsword's not missing! I know he's not! As I was running through the town, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I—," I said in surprise. "M...Master!"

"Aisha?" master said in a smile.

Master brought me back to his hut. It felt like home. No, it felt like a REAL home, a home where you will hear no one fighting, arguing, and glasses breaking. I poured a cup of tea and brought some snack from the fridge for master.

"Aisha," master started. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you ask?" I replied.

"You were crying when you ran into me and now you gave me a fake smile."

"You know me well, master."

"So what happened?"

"Nothing much, well, a friend of mine got missing… just last night…"

"Oh… it's not like you crying over someone missing. That friend of yours must be someone very dear to you."

I blushed. _Someone very dear to me…_Elsword? Not possible. I still have a question for master. Now that I've come down, if Elsword is missing then I must find a powerful spell.

"Master," I started. "What is the most powerful spell? A spell that would blow your mind because it's so powerful."

"That particular spell is yet unknown. Even if I know it, which I do, I wouldn't be able to describe it. If you want to know that spell, you must experience it. You must feel it. It sounds like if you turn the world upside down you couldn't even figure out that spell, but as for you Aisha, I am sure that you will figure it out." Master replied.

I had no idea what he just said, but he does believe that I will be able to use that magic. And that's all I need. I got up and ran out to the door, I gave master a thanks and good-bye wave.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsword's POV:<strong>  
>When I woke up, I was locked in a dark cell. I looked out the window. I saw Chloe talking to a dark person. <em>CRAP! <em>I almost forgot! I must warn Aisha! I saw my sword lying on the ground. I picked up and smack it against the metal door. The door didn't budge a bit. Stupid door! I take another look at the outside. I couldn't do anything but listen.

"_Chloe," the faint voice spoke. "Take this."_

"_What is this? Azuma-sama," Chloe asked._

"_It's an orb that will help you enhance your dark magic, use it wisely. And did you bring that L shape pendant from that purple haired magician, SA…Aisha?" Azuma asked._

"_No Azuma-sama," Chloe replied, ashamed. "But I did bring her boyfriend."_

"_I don't care! I want that magician! She worth A LOT! Do you know what this is?" Azuma point at a giant glass. Chloe shake her head._

"_This is something that worth a lot, all I need is that magician and that L shape pendant. And that'll be a perfect match!" Azuma replied. "That pendant and your ring and two other things will give a clue to what the most powerful magic is. And I need that girl in order to complete it. SO BRING ME THAT GIRL!"_

_Chloe nodded and disappeared. _

If I was there at that moment I would do some corrections. First of all I am NOT that girl's boyfriend. Second of all how did that Azuma guy know who Aisha is? And lastly what is the most powerful magic of all? This is so confusing! I must get out of here!

* * *

><p><strong>Aisha's POV:<strong>

I walked back to camp. I opened the door. Everyone stared at me. Rena looked angry. And everyone else looked as if they hate me. I wanted to apologize but didn't. I want to save Elsword and maybe find out his whereabouts. I want to save Elsword and I will. I took out a map. That night I search through books and books. I used a lot of magic. Finally, I found it! I found out where Elsword is! Rena was right by me sleeping. I shook Rena. She woke up.

"Rena," I started. "I apologize for what I did today. And good news, I found out where Elsword is! We must go NOW!"

Rena nodded, and smiled. Now every one woke up and we are heading to where Elsword is. _Elsword wait for me!_

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please... and This story is about to end V_V so i will be writing a new story... any kind. if you want me to write about your favorite couple, character's feelings, or anyother things that you are interested in reading then PM me, but personally I am gona write a Raven x Rena Fanfic. And i have no idea what classes Raven and Rena should change to = = so PM me...<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE  
><strong>


	10. Chapter X: V

**Short Chapter! Review Please!**

* * *

><p>Chapter X: -V-<p>

Elsword's POV:

I look up at the gloomy ceiling. There was nothing but disgusting things. I closed my eyes. In my mind, I was thinking of lots of different things, but for some reason her smile pops up in my mind, her stupid words, the times when she kept on calling me 'baka', because she was embarrassed by my words, and her eagerness of helping others. I opened my eyes. I felt tears trimming down my face. This whole entire time, when we were traveling, I've come to realize something…

* * *

><p>Aisha's POV:<br>_Elsword wait for me! _I took a step toward the dark castle. The castle felt like as if it is going to clasp any minute. I don't want to take another step towards the castle, but I must save Elsword, like he would do when I've been captured. I focus my mind on the steps. It shook a bit every time I take a step. Underneath my feet I felt rocks shaking. Suddenly, the steps crashed and I fell. Raven caught my hand and he pulled me up. I smiled at him. And he gave me a look saying you're welcome. Rena ran towards us.

"What happened Aisha?!" Rena asked. "Are you al— Raven… sorry I didn't know."

"Rena!" I tried to explain. "It's not what you think!"

"Yes, Aisha's right," Raven blushed. "There's nothing going on, and the only person I— nevermind."

Rena gently turned around and blushed.

The next thing we saw when we turned around was a giant gate, it was scary and gloomy. I was, of course, afraid. When I walked in the first thing I saw is!

* * *

><p>Normal POV:<p>

As Aisha walked in, her eyes flooded with tears. She saw two persons, Elsword and her mom. She must choose one, and the other must die. _Which one? But I thought Oga-san abandoned me years ago… she wouldn't want me back but now I think of it I want her to be by my side, but how about Elsword? Why do I want to save him, he's just a… a brat! I couldn't choose between two. _

Aisha's POV:  
>Elsword or Oga-san… then I noticed something. Her bracelet, Oga-san's bracelet is just like… Azuma's…! She's not Oga-san! She's Azuma!<p>

"I choose Elsword!" I yelled.

"Stupid!" the voice yelled. "These are just projections! So either one you choose is W-R-O-N-G!"

All of a sudden, Azuma appeared infront of me. "Aisha, do you remember me?" he look at me with an evil grin. "I am—"

"Azuma I know," I replied.

"Smart, you know, but not as smart as me!"

"I don't want to be as smart as you! Murderer!"

"Aisha, do you know who I am? You should have more respect for me!"

"Why should I have more respect for you since you are just a spoiled brat!"

"Tell me why I am spoiled!"

"First of all, you—"

I finally came to realize that he's just using my feelings against me. The fight that we are having is EXACTLY like the ones Elsword and me does. Azuma might want to use me. Just like what he did with my mother.

"Okay, what do you want?" I asked.

"Smart girl, I want the L shape pendant."

"Fine here take it, but you have to release my friend."

"I will release your friend if you give me your life."

"Fine I will."

I walked up to him. _Elsword someday you will thank me for this._ Just when I was about to walk to him, Elsword came. He took out his sword and stabbed him on the chest. Elsword turned around.

"Baka!" Elsword yelled at me. "Don't ever give up your life just like that, don't die for someone else. That's nothing but stupidness. If you want that person to be happy too then why not save them with some plan. If they are to die, don't die with them just because you have strong feelings for them. Aisha, I've thought a lot during the temporary time in the dungeon. Let's kick this Azu dumb ass but, Aisha!"

* * *

><p><strong>The next Chapter will be longer! I PROMISE! Reveiw please... and i am accepting requests! if you want to read any kind of Fanfic about Elsword, I'll do it! if so PM me! REVIEW!<strong>


	11. Chapter XI: E

**Chapter XI: -E**

Aisha's POV:  
>I smiled at Elsword. His kindness filled my heart. "Yeah! That's do it! Azuma, take everything I've got!" I replied. I grabbed my staff, aiming toward Azuma. Elsword was behind my back, watching my back for me. Three fireballs aimed towards Azuma. Take this, <strong>Chain Fireball! <strong>Three small fireballs brush the ground gently, and then all of a sudden it became big and gigantic. From my eyes the 3 fireballs pass through Azuma, as if he was invisible. _Impossible! _I ran up to him and jumped as high as I could, I released ice crystals from the sky, before the crystals touch the ground it disappeared in the mist of nowhere. _How could this happen!? _It felt like magic doesn't work in a place like this.

"Aisha, you ready to give up on defeating me?" Azuma started. "There's no way in hell that it is possible for you to defeat me because there is some relationship between me and you. And from that point of view, that's your weakness!"

"NO! I will never give up! And from my point of view I have no relationship with a pervert like you! And I am already aware of my weakness without you telling me what it is!" I replied. Right this moment, I am starting to feel tears feeling my eyes. I fell down to the floor. I couldn't get up. I want to pick up my staff and fight with all my strength. Fighting with all my friends makes me happy and their support too, but a strong feeling started to fill my heart. Azuma is right, I couldn't possibly fight him. Azuma why? Why did you have to leave our happy family? WHY? Tears in my eyes couldn't stop dropping down. I cried, and cried.

"Aisha…" Elsword started. "If you aren't going to fight this baka, then I'll do it for you! I don't know what your relationship with that baka is, but this isn't the time to cry!" Elsword started. Elsword aimed at Azuma. He rushed towards Azuma and almost sliced him until…. I stood infront of Elsword. I looked down. He almost sliced me but he wouldn't dare to do it.

"Elsword don't!" I told him. "You, Rena, Raven, Eve, and Chung are like a family. I love everything that we do together. All of together, we can't compare anything to that. And that's how happy I am with you and everyone, but there was one day when I was alone, I doubt that happiness. Right now come to think of it, that happiness isn't so real. There is still another happiness inside of me that will never change. I think that's real happiness. And as for Azuma, or should I say Odou-san, I can't fight with him because he's so dear to me. If I fight with him I might as well regret it. I am aware of that weakness for a very long time. So the fight shall end here."

"What are you talking about? Maybe your fight end here but 'our' fight doesn't end here until that Azuma guy is defeated! Aisha, by the word 'our' means that all of us together! It doesn't matter if you feel like it or not because we are in this together!"

I looked up. I looked at him. I wiped my tears away. Elsword is right, I can't let my feeling get in the way.

All of a sudden, a sword pierced my back. I coughed out blood. "Stupid girl, I just act all nice and then you would listen to me just like that, hilarious!" Azuma laughed. I fainted in an instant. I couldn't get a hold of everything happening at that time, I didn't know why Odou-san, no Azuma, had stabbed me for. I've always thought that he is just a part of my family, but am I wrong?

"You damn bastard! I thought that you are Aisha's father!" Elsword yelled.

"You think that I am that brat's stupid father!" Azuma retorted. "That magician is just plain dumb. I couldn't believe I am her father. I just look like her father, and she should know well enough that her father is already died."

"Whatever," Elsword said. "One more question, what do you need Aisha for?"

Elsword's POV:  
>Azuma grinned, and grab Aisha's body up into the air. He chanted a spell and Aisha began glowing, especially her left hand. Her left hand has an E shape tattoo. Then all of a sudden, The 'L' pendant, 'O' ring, 'V' bracelet, and 'E' tattoo glowed brighter than the New York City lights.<p>

"I need her in order to cast the strongest spell," Azuma laughed. "Now, the symbols show your brilliant light and let it shine…"

After all the spell that he said. Nothing had happened since then.

"What am I suppose to be seeing?" I asked.

"What is going on? I've had everything, why can't I cast the spell? Maybe I have to kill the girl!" Azuma complained.

He's going to kill Aisha! I can't let this happen! I have to save her, I can't see her die infront of my face. I looked up at Aisha, her face was in pain. I jumped up, Azuma was ready to stop me but I took out my sword and add a bit rune magic in it. It burned Azuma like hell. I quickly grabbed Aisha's hand and successfully save her. I laid her on the ground, and her eyes started to open.

"Elsword thank you," she said lightly. She fainted in my arms. She had been acting really weird, ever since we've arrived Hamel. I still don't get why but it was truly painful to see her smiling when it's not the right time to smile, _Aisha I never know what your childhood is like but it's not a very good childhood, is it? I guess I never knew that you had such a troublesome life. I wish I was more helpful. _Her emotion is like as if she is happy to die, I looked at her. I could feel a teardrop in my eye. _Aisha… _I have no idea what this feeling is but it was painful. I leaned towards Aisha, I grabbed her next to me, and my lips touched hers. And there it was my first kiss…

* * *

><p><strong>Isn't it exciting!~~ Review Please! Again the story ends in a couple chapters, so i accept any request!<strong>


	12. Chapter XII: True Power

**Last Chapter! I think there will be a Sequel to this... just wait and find out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: The Real Power<strong>

**Aisha's POV:  
><strong> From my sleep, I feel warm, I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't believe what I saw… am I dreaming or is it in reality? I blushed, I wanted to push back but something prevents me from doing it. _Elsword, I never knew this could possibly happen. I've always thought this moment could never happen… but… I guess it could happen. _Soon, the kiss broke off, we stared into each other's eyes for a long time. I wanted to say something, but the words couldn't come out of my mouth, I could see him blushing as well.

"Are… are you alright?" he asked me as if nothing had happened.

"Ya…" I said, blushing.

Elsword helped me up, on my back there was still blood, and I guess this is not a fairy tale, when someone kisses you, you don't heal. But this is sort of like it… I didn't die I guess… I could feel his kindness touching my heart…

"Elsword, where's Azuma?" I asked. (Just to interrupt the weird silence)

"He escaped, I guess…" Elsword replied…

All of a sudden, a flash of deadly light came crashing upon us, I held on to Elsword's hand immediately, I teleported us away from that light, Azuma didn't escape, he's still somewhere here, that flash of light was done by him. I closed my eyes, trying to look for his presence, but he hid it I guess.

"We must be careful, Azuma is still somewhere, but he just won't come out," I warned Elsword.

How are we going to fight him like this?! I try to think of everything that I could to find him… I found him! Maybe demons don't know the word 'shadow'. I saw his shadow, I wanted to tell Elsword, but if I told him, Azuma will know about it. I MUST do something! I just kept on starring… if Azuma were to attack, I would move aside. I looked at the wall right next to the shadow… that was it! Elsword was infront of me, protecting me, I dashed forward, pushing him aside, and I aimed my staff toward that shadow. I thought it would work, but… there was nothing but the air, the cold, freezing air, it sucked out all my MP and half of my HP. I got petrified that instance… it was a trick…! A sword came flying towards me, I wanted to run but can't. Am I going to die? I am sorry, Elsword, Rena, Raven, Eve, and Chung. I am sorry for being such a useless friend. I wanted to show you my true feelings after all this, Elsword. But… I guess I can't… Elsword, before I even notice it I was in love with you, from the very beginning I've always being in love with you. I guess I was just too dumb to notice it, everytime when I yell at you, everytime when you tease me, those are my feelings. I wanted to show it but those feelings are too blurry, but now it is clear. All those feeling come up with one conclusion… that is… I love you, Elsword! Tears started to fill my eyes, I didn't want to die, and I want to live together along with everyone! The faint voice hit my head. 'It's REAL happiness' I answered with no doubt. _You are right, Aisha… But that happiness has a catch to it… _'A catch? What's the catch?' _That is… _

Just when the sword was about to hit me, I realized the catch. Elsword ran infront of me, and the color of red splattered all over… he knelt down… I covered my mouth and gasped. I knelt down grabbed Elsword and place his head right on my lap. I slowly yanked out the sword from his chest. I hugged him tight.

"Elsword…" I burst out crying. "I thought you told me that never die because a friend is about to die, live for the sake of their lives, so why?!"

"Aisha," he said softly. "Well, am I dead? I don't think I am yet… and I am not going to…"

"What do you mean?!" I yelled, still crying. "Just look at yourself! That sword stabbed you right in the heart! What do you mean you are not going to die!"

"…" he smiled, gently. "I will die in this world, but I'll ALWAYS live in your heart, where ever you are, I'll be there with you, so don't make a big deal out of this… I'll always be with you, Aisha…"

"ELSWORD!" I cried. "I love you! I wanted to tell you this all along and I've been trying to tell you it, I've finally notice it! I was too dumb before but now it's all cleared! I LOVE YOU, ELSWORD!"

He smile at me, and whispered some words, before he left this world. I placed him down on the ground. I stood up, raging with fire. I picked up Elsword's sword, I grabbed my staff. My staff morphed into a sword like structure. I dashed toward until I reached the center. Azuma laughed maliciously, I ran up to him. I sliced him then sliced him again, and again. It was threatening. After all the slicing, Azuma was all beaten up. My MP was now 400/400 (full), I ran up to him. There was a sudden flash of light, runes, magic, elements, all messed up magic was all in that skill, _**Elemental Rune**_. When I've reached my limit, Azuma's HP was still more than I had expected. Azuma seemed to have enough power to unleash a skill that is going to kill me in an instance. I was ready for it. I dropped the blades, I hugged Elsword tight, I've decided… I was on time. Azuma released a powerful skill that he had learned, that skill would have killed me in a hit. I was ready for it. I will die with Elsword. _Elsword, I am sorry, I couldn't promise you that I won't die for you… _I closed my eyes shut, ready for death. Just that second, a beam of protection shield shined. I couldn't open my eyes, but what I heard was the voice, and what I saw was—! The voice all along had been my own mother! I looked at her, she tend to give me a smile. When Azuma finished that blow, he saw mom. His face was full of sadism and happiness at the same exact time. Mom also reflect back that skill, and killed Azuma. I was zoned out, but I saw her giving me a smile and she disappeared.

_Am I dead? Is this death? I saw nothing but emptiness. Elsword wasn't beside me, he wasn't near me neither, I guess this is death… It was my fate of dying and I will take the punishment of it…_

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p>Review Please! There might be a sequel! Before then i'll take any suggestions!<p> 


End file.
